


Study Buddy

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Comfort, Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Studying, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: Karkat's used to peeing his pants while studying, but when Dave comes over he tries his best to keep from embarrassing himself in front of his crush.





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Idk if you are interested in this prompt: karkat is used to wetting his pants while doing homework because he doesn't need the distraction and one day he's studying with dave and without realizing he wets his pants. He' super embarassed until dave admits that once he did it too 
> 
> Thank you so much for the request!!! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you like it! 💛

"So the 18th amendment and the...was it 20th or 21st?  Are directly related because the second one repealed the other...and the 18th amendment was special because it's the only one that's been repealed...fuck was it the 21st?"  

You flip back in your notes and in the textbook to the list of amendments to the constitution.  If there's one thing you hate more than your class on United States history and politics, it's the teacher who thought a test on the constitution without much forewarning and no study guide was a good idea.  

"It _was_ the 21st!  But then what the hell are the two between it?"  

You decided the best plan of action was to review all of the amendments and write down everything that might be important.  You assume there will be an essay question at the end that's tough as shit but that you'll make it work.  Assuming all your cramming works out.

Without warning, you hear a slow hissing sound as your eyes search out the 19th and 20th amendment and what they mean.  The crotch of your pants feels warm and damp, the wetness slowly spreading across your thighs as you scribble down as much information as you can.  

You finish peeing and let out the smallest sigh of frustration as you turn the page in your textbook.  There's more information on the 20th amendment, right?  You don't understand what you read.  

You squirm on the wet towel beneath you to get into a more comfortable position. You reach for your water bottle and take a drink.  It's a good idea to keep hydrated, you have a long night of studying ahead of you.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you wet yourself occasionally when you're studying or doing your homework.  You just don't want to be distracted.  

The first time you did it was terrible.  You were working on an essay for English that you'd somehow completely forgotten about.  It was one in the morning, you didn't want to go to the bathroom and risk waking up your family despite your brain and your bladder both screaming at you.  You were trying everything you could to hold it, but that meant your essay was suffering.

It was the involuntary spurt into your pajama pants that made you realize that there was no way you were getting out of this without pissing your pants.  So you may as well do it now and use all the time you would've potty dancing in your seat on finishing your essay.

You were embarrassed but resolved with what you were doing.  You closed your eyes and relaxed, coaxing your body to let go.  

It didn't take long for you to start.  A few uncertain trickles into your underwear led your bladder to a longer spurt, this time you could feel the wet on the fabric.  Once it's clear you're not changing your mind about this, your bladder confidently released everything into your pants.

It felt like...when someone pops a hole in a big water balloon and everything in it tries to escape out of this little hole as fast as possible, and the more it shrinks the faster it gets.  You hated to admit it but as embarrassing as it was it felt good to finally let go.  Your legs were warmed. Your thighs bathed in hot water, small rivulets tracing river patterns down you and then pattering to the floor.

You're done sooner than you thought.  Slowly, you removed your hands from your eyes and put them back on the keyboard.  You tried not to look down as you typed.  You could feel your pajamas clinging to you, you knew what it looked like.  

Clean up, you decided, can be done after you finish the essay.  You can throw a load of laundry in the wash, disinfect the chair and the floor, and then take a hot shower.  No one will ever know you did this.

You ended up doing it again next week.  And then twice more the week after.  No one found out then, either.

It's been nearly two years and so far, no one does.

After you started wetting your pants at home, you insisted on doing your family's laundry so no one would find out.  Your dad really appreciates the fact that you get a load in almost every day, especially when he knows you're so busy studying for finals right now.  At this point, it's a routine.  

Study, piss, clean up, done.  

Today, though, you're breaking the routine a bit.

Dave Strider, the guy you've been into for the past semester, asked if he could study with you.  Obviously you're not a total moron and jumped at the chance.

You spend the morning cleaning and rearranging your room to make sure everything is perfect.  There's not enough room at your desk for you both to sit and the bed is definitely too intimate, so you get some comfortable spots made up on the floor.  

Fuck, you're so nervous to actually have him here.  You're glad you got all that studying done before, because there's no way you'll be able to focus right now.  

Dave casually sweeps into your room, observing the space as you usher him to sit on the floor. "Thanks for letting me take up your time. Nice place you got here." 

"Like I'd let your dumb ass fail and have to repeat the whole fucking class." You reply as you plop down cross legged onto the floor beside him. "So what parts do you need help with?" 

For the first half hour or so, everything is going well. At one point your dad came in and offered Dave a drink or some snacks, which was embarrassing as fuckall but he seemed to appreciate it. Your dad came back with a large glass of apple juice for Dave and nothing for you because you declined the offer.

You don't need to be drinking anything in this situation. Not with your track record.

"Do you think there's gonna be any questions about the unratified amendments? Just to fuck with us?" 

"I wouldn't put it past the teacher to do that. We'll just have to make damn sure we know the difference between what is and isn't technically in the amendment. Like for instance the 19th amendment only prohibits denying the right to vote based on gender. But there's one that's unratified that would prohibit depriving people of their rights by the government based on gender." 

"Wait so...technically they can just deny women's rights whenever they fucking want? That's bullshit." 

"It's the biggest steaming pile of shit a bull ever took, you're right. But I'm not completely sure if it actually means that or-" 

_Pssssssssssssssss_

You hear it before you understand what's happening. And once you do you completely freeze. 

"Karkat? Hey are you- oh." 

There are tears brimming your eyes as the crotch on your best pants turns an unmistakably darker shade of gray. You're peeing your pants in front of Dave what the fuck is wrong with you? 

You can feel it seeping out of your pants and onto the floor, a little puddle spreading slowly under you. It's warm and disgusting and you hate yourself so much. The worst part is you didn't even know you had to pee. This came as just as big a surprise to you. 

You're so close to crying once you're done, but you don't want to do that in front of Dave, either. He already thinks you're a gross mess, he doesn't need to see your tears and snot, too. 

"Hey, Karkat. Karkat, chill." Dave waves his hand in front of your face to get your attention. You don't want to look at him. "It's alright, dude, it happens. Sometimes nature's a real bitch and doesn't like you screening her calls. I'm gonna ask your dad for a towel and something to spray the floor with, okay?" 

He starts to get up, but your hand shoots out and grabs him before he can get too far. 

"Don't....tell my dad." You beg. God that would be even more embarrassing than just Dave knowing. "That I peed my pants." 

"Okay, yeah I won't tell him. I'll just say that...." He looks around the room. "I'll tell him I spilled my aj. Be back in a flash." 

Dave walks quickly out the door, and you drop your face into your hands. You wet yourself in front of him, you're never gonna live this down. What if he tells everyone? You'll be called Karkat PeePantas or something more clever than that. Your life is over.

This whole room smells like pee.

You're starting to feel clammy. 

Dave comes back, you peek at him through your fingers. He has a spray bottle and a couple dish towels. For some reason he looks surprised. 

"I would've thought you'd be changed already." 

"Oh, uh...right. That's a good idea." You're embarrassed that the thought hadn't even crossed your mind. "Could you turn around? I don't want you looking at me while I change." 

"Oh fuck yeah, sure no problem." He turns on his heel so he's facing the door, his hands covering his eyes. 

You walk over to your closet and pull out the first pair of clean pants you find. Looking good doesn't matter at this point anymore. You already pissed all over any chance you had with him. 

Just that is enough to make you sniffle involuntarily. 

"Hey man, it's okay." Dave says. You peek behind you to make sure he's still not looking as you peel off your wet clothes. "Happens to everyone. I uh....actually pissed myself a couple weeks ago while studying, too." 

"What? No fucking way." You reply in disbelief. "You're just trying to make me feel better for being nasty. I don't buy it." 

"Nah, it really happened. 'Cept mine was way worse. You know how the bathroom closest to the library is like three hallways down?" 

"Yeah?" You slip on a clean pair of sweats. 

"I made it all the way to the bathroom, but before I could unzip I let loose in my jeans." 

"Holy fuck." 

"On top of that, I left all my shit in the library, including my cell. So I had to run all the way back there in my piss soaked jeans abd beg someone to come pick me up and bring me some dry jeans." 

_"Holy fuck."_

"Yeah, it was mortifying as hell, but it happened, so." He shrugs. "Point is I get you, dude. Sometimes it's unavoidable." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." You feel....a little better now that you're in clean clothes and Dave is being so nice to you. "Here, give me those so I can clean up." 

"You sure? I can help if you want." 

"No. No, I'd rather die than let you get near....my accident. You just grab your textbook and get back to studying. Why don't you sit on the bed?" 

"Alright, if you insist." Dave flops onto your mattress, opening the textbook back up. "Hey, what the fuck's the difference between the 7th and 8th amendment?" 

"Oh, that?" You start mopping up your mess. "No fucking clue."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! I hope you liked it :D 
> 
> If you have a request please feel free to leave it in the comments or send me an ask on my Tumblr, @st0ryb0ard ;)


End file.
